1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to workholders, particularly, to an adjustable workholder.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used polishing mechanism used on a robot arm generally includes a polishing member securely fixed at an end of the robot arm. When a workpiece to be polished has a curved surface, the robot arm must conform to the surface. However, if the contours of the curved surface are complex, the polishing device cannot polish all areas of the workpiece because of the positioning limitations of the robot arm.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.